Tick, Tock
by mavin-mania
Summary: They say your life flashes before your eyes in the moment before you die, but that didn't happen for Michael. All he saw was Gavin. Mavin/Ragehappy Swearing/Character death
1. Chapter 1

Authors note; Hey guys ! This is my first Mavin/ Ragehappy fic (cough, why is there not more on here)

I'd love to hear some feedback from you guys and maybe some suggestions as to how the story should continue since i'm not really sure where i'm going with it.

Anyways, Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"D-dead? I can't be dead.." Michael stuttered as paramedics were running around a lifeless body in front of him.

"Michael," the angel cooed "That's your body. Tell me you're not dead" she chuckled lightly.

"I can't be dead… I'm only 27!"

"God has other plans for you."

"Oh, go fuck yourself." Michael started getting pissed.

He couldn't be dead. He was just walking home from the RoosterTeeth building, a mere 3 blocks from his house. He wasn't dead, this was a dream. It had to be a dream. It had to be….

"Time of death, 10:23 pm." One of the paramedics spoke softly.

"I thought we really had him." The other said.

They all backed away and Michael saw his cold, dead face. His bloody chest, a pool of his blood around his dead body.

Then, it started to come back to him.

_He was working late that night, editing a rage quit. Not really a big deal, he almost always stayed late to work on his videos. It was calming for him, especially after everyone left, leaving him in peace. _

_"Almost… Finished" he said aloud. _

_"Whatcha working on there Michael?" A familiar British accent said from behind him._

_"Jesus Christ Gav, you scared me. I thought everyone left" he said as he spun the chair around. Gavin was leaning against the door frame and his one size too small shirt was exposing a little of his stomach. Michael blushed at the sight, not really knowing why. He wasn't gay… Especially not for Gavin of all people._

_"I had hoped so…" His voice trailed off as he made his way over to the American._

_"Gav what are you-" Michael said. His breathing increased when the Brits face was only inches from his. _

_"Gav-"_

_"Shh Michael." _

_Michael leaned into Gavin's hand when it touched his face. He closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the feel of Gavin's warm hand. When he opened them, he saw beautiful green globes staring into his. He tried to make a joke about Gavin's giant nose poking him but his words were caught in his throat._

_What was happening to him?_

_His hands got clammy and breathing became difficult. Gavin's other hand met Michael's other cheek, and Gavin tilted his head, careful not to let his giant nose get in the way._

_When his lips met Michael's, it was unlike anything Michael had ever experienced. There was sparks, he could feel them in his heart, his hands, his lips, and his feet. It was like something straight out of the movies. It was perfect in every way possible._

_The kiss ended all too soon, leaving both men breathless although it had only been a few seconds._

_"Michael did you feel that?"_

_Michael chucked "yeah, I did."_

_"I thought that was a load of bullocks that only happened in the cinema."_

_"Me too, Gav." he chuckled lightly "Me too."_

Gavin…

"I can't be dead!" He shouted again, "Gavin… I can't be dead."

"Heaven's got a plan for him, and you're not in it."

"So I had to fucking die?" Michael was outraged. Bullshit. 'Heavens got a plan' yeah, fucking right.

A gleaming light to the left caught Michaels eye. He turned to face it and saw the whole street had turned into a blur of light.

"Are you ready to meet your maker, Michael?" The angel spoke softly, her hand reaching for his.

Without missing a beat, Michael sprinted in the other direction.

"You're always welcome in your fathers kingdom, Michael." It was almost as if the angel was in his head, speaking to him. "Just call, and I'll be here to guide you into the light. But be aware, child. The day doesn't last forever. The night must come eventually."

With that, there was a loud whoosh, and when Michael turned around the light was gone.

What the fuck did she mean by that? Whatever. He wasn't ready to die. Not yet.

The angel chuckled lightly inside of his head.

"Stop that!" He said aloud.

"Your already dead, child."

"No I'm not!" He lied to himself. The memory continued to flood his mind.

_"I'm headed home, love."_

_"Alright Gav, I'll see you tomorrow."_

_"Oh and Michael…" _

_Michael turned around and was met by Gavin's lips once again. Just like the first time, the kiss was magical._

_"Jesus Christ…" He mumbled when the warmth left his lips._

_Gavin smiled. "Do you want me to walk you home?"_

_"Naw, that's okay. I've still gotta finish this Rage Quit tonight or Geoff's going to kill me."_

_"Alright love." _

_Michael left the office 45 minutes later. 10 pm. Jesus Christ, did he really stay that long? Of course it was hard to concentrate after kissing Gavin. What did this mean? They weren't gay… Right? _

_He was lost in his thoughts and before he knew it, he was almost home. He turned down his back lane, taking note of how dark it got in Austin this time of year. Even with all the city lights, this road was always gloomily lit._

_He glanced down at his phone and saw a text from Gavin. _

_"Goodnight, my boy."_

_He smiled. My boy. Gavin was __**his**__ boy. He always had been._

_Suddenly, he was shoved hard from behind and landed on his knees._

_"What the fuck…" He mumbled_

_"Shut the fuck up." A husky voice growled. It wasn't one he recognized. He froze._

_"Give me your wallet."_

_"What the fuck?"_

_"Fucking do it!" Another voice came from the shadows._

_"Look man," Michael started_

_"Fuck no. This ain't no god damn negotiation."_

_"I don't have my wallet on me!"_

_"Bullshit." He felt something press into his back. _

**_This guy had a gun._**

_"Give me… Your fucking wallet." the mans breathing got erratic and aggravated._

_He walked around Michael, so he was in front of him, Michael still on his knees from the fall. The mans hood was hung low over his face, hiding his face under a dark shadow._

_"Seriously man, I don't have it on me." He reached into his pocket and pulled out 7 dollars in change and held out his hands. The man chuckled and spit at Michael. _

_"Do you think this is a fucking joke?"_

_The man raised his gun from his side and pointed it at Michael's chest. Michael started to get scared. His heart was pounding so hard he could barely hear his own thoughts._

**_This man was going to kill him. _**

_He tried thinking. There was a way out of this.. There had to be. His thoughts were swept away when he heard the gun cock. _

_"I'm going to ask you one more fucking time."_

_"I seriously don't have-"_

** Bang. **

* * *

**Rate/Review **


	2. Chapter 2

_There was ringing in his ears and he struggled to stay conscious. The world around him was becoming black, the world fading around him. _

_No. No. No. I can't die. Not like this._

_His chest ached and breathing was next to impossible but he willed himself to open his eyes. He needed to fight the darkness. He caught a glimpse of the hooded men, scrambling around him. They said something, but the ringing in Michael's ears made it impossible to hear. _

_His eyes started to close as a warmth engulfed him._

_"Rest now, child." A soothing voice cooed. "You can let go."_

_It was like a warm embrace on a cold night, or the way he felt when Gavin kissed him. Warm. The pain was disappearing, and death started to embrace him, taking him in, soothing his sorrows, making him believe this was right, this was okay._

_No…_

_NO._

_A tsunami of agony coursed through his veins as death let go of him. The warmth disappeared, and he was cold. Cold, agonizing pain consumed him. _

_He coughed, blood filling his mouth. _

_"Fuck man, he's still alive!" The hooded mans voice sounded miles away. _

_Gav…in…. _

_His thoughts faded away with the pain this time. He couldn't picture the sun, or feel Gavin's lips anymore. _

_He was numb, numb, numb._

_They say your life flashes before your eyes in the moment before you die, but that didn't happen for Michael._

_All he saw was Gavin._


	3. Chapter 3

Michael found his way to the RoosterTeeth building, and sat on the couch of the Achievement Hunter office.

_"So.. I guess I'm a ghost"_ he said.

The angel chuckled, _"hardly, sweet boy. You're a spirit."_

_"Same fucking thing." _

It was weird. His voice didn't bounce off the walls the way it usually did when he was alone.

_"Remember, you're not actually here"_ she spoke softly.

_"Do you fucking mind not invading my thoughts every two fucking seconds?!" _

_"I must watch over you for when the inevitable happens, child."_

_"What are you talking about?"_ Michael asked, confused.

She sighed, _"I've already delivered your warning."_

_"That darkness shit? Yeah whatever lady." _

She sighed again, obviously frustrated with Michael. She knew it would overcome him, but he had to allow him the chance to learn.

Although, they never do.

It was shortly before 9 and Jack was the first to arrive at the Achievement Hunter office, as usual. It was like nothing had changed. Did he know? Maybe he didn't care… Maybe none of them would. Maybe the office would be better off without Michael.

_"Oh, sweet child. You mustn't be so hard on yourself. They don't know yet."_

Jack turned on his computer and started to started editing the newest ahwu they had filmed yesterday. Michael walked up behind him to watch. He saw the clip of him and Ray fucking around in the back, and laughed, causing Jack to shiver.

"That was weird" he chuckled to himself.

_"Step back, you're intruding on the real world"_ the angel spoke to Michael.

_"He can feel me here?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Can I talk to him?" _

_"You can only speak to your soulmate, dear."_

_"Soul mate?"_

Ray and Geoff were the next ones to show up.

"Where's Gavin?" Ray asked.

"He's right behind…" Geoff's voice trailed off. "Gavin?"

There was a loud thud and Geoff rushed out to find the source of the noise.

"Gavin!" He yelled.

Michael rushed passed everyone, not caring that he was sending chills down their spines.

Gavin was collapsed on the floor, his face in his hands, his phone on the floor.

"Michael…" He sobbed "my Michael.."

Geoff put his arm around Gavin. "What?"

Gavin lifted his face from his hands and Michael saw his tear streaked face, the whites of his eyes stained bright red. Gavin never cried, but there he was, collapsed in the middle of the floor bawling his eyes out.

"Michael…" He sobbed "Michael's dead… He's dead."

"What? Gavin are you sure?"

"It was the… Police…. He was…. Mur… Murdered" he said between sobs.

Michael looked at the other hunters. They all had tears in their eyes.

"I should have walked him home, I should have gone with him, I should have…" Gavin broke down into another wave of tears.

"Shh, Gav, it's not your fault." Geoff comforted him despite the tears overflowing from his eyes.

_"Gavin…"_ Michael spoke softly.

Gavin's head perked up, as if he heard him.

"What Gav?" Geoff asked.

"Nothing…"

The realization hit.

Gavin could hear him.

Gavin was his soulmate.

Michael spent the rest of the day at Geoff's house, watching him and Gavin.

"I just don't understand how things like this happen, Geoffrey."

"Neither do I, buddy."

Gavin went into a fit of sobs again. Michael walked up to him, placing a comforting hand on Gavin's shoulder which sent him into a fit of shivers, which made Michael jump back.

_"I'm sorry"_ Michael whispered as he stepped back.

"It's okay."

"What?" Geoff asked, confused.

"I said its okay."

"I didn't say anything Gavin.."

"Oh."

They left it at that, Geoff not wanting to disturb him more than he already was. Michael sat on the chair across from the Ramsey's couch, watching Gavin, making sure he was okay.

He snorted at that thought. He clearly wasn't okay. Gavin never cried, but here he was crying like a baby next to Geoff.

He was definitely not okay.

The next couple weeks carried on this way. Michael stayed next to Gavin at all times, making sure he was okay. Geoff eventually went back to work, knowing he had a family to support.

Gavin refused to get out of bed some days, and those were the worst. He would drift in and out of sleep, waking himself up with his screams and would mumble Michaels name between sobs.

Some nights his screaming would be so bad, the only way to calm him down was when someone would sleep next to him. Some nights the Ramsey's wouldn't come to his rescue, and he would be left on his own. It's not that they didn't care, they just didn't want Gavin to have to rely on them for comfort.

Those nights, Michael would lay next to him. It wasn't right, he was intruding on the real world the angel would warn him, but he didn't care.

He needed to be there for Gavin. He couldn't just leave him there to scream.

Gavin would shiver at the first touch of Michael, but the cold touch quickly transformed into a warm hand.

The day of the funeral was an especially rough time for Gavin. For all of them, actually. Michael had been everyone's best friend since day one.

"Gavin, you have to go." Geoff said softly.

Gavin rolled over in his bed, facing the wall, away from Geoff.

"Gavin come on," he cooed.

"I can't go."

"Yes you can, you have to go. He's your best friend."

"He WAS my best friend. He's dead now."

Geoff sighed and sat on Gavin's bed, placing a hand on the younger mans shoulder.

"I know it's hard buddy, it's hard for all of us. But you and I both know you can't miss this. You're going to regret it."

"I know." Gavin sighed, and choked back tears. "I just don't know how I'll handle it."

"You've got us, Gavy." a high voice said cheerfully from the hallway. Gavin sat up to see Millie running up to him for a hug. He looked up and saw Geoff and Griffon smiling at him.

An hour later, they were all in the car on the way to the funeral. Michaels parents agreed to have it in Austin since it was his home and it seemed right to have it there.

Michael was in shock at how many people had shown up for his funeral. Everyone always says that they want to go to their own funeral, but this was real. He was actually at his own fucking funeral.

There was a murmur of hushed tones flowing through the room. He saw his mother talking to Gavin and tried to walk over to them without sending shivers down everyone's spine, which turned out to be impossible seeing as how the room was full and there was no room.

"I'm so sorry, Gavin." She said.

"No, don't be. I'm sorry for you, he was your son."

She grabbed for his hand and squeezed it tight.

"He is my son and always will be. But, I couldn't imagine losing my husband. I don't know how you deal with the loss of your boyfriend." She sniffled.

"Er- we weren't actually together.."

She laughed quietly but saw the look on Gavin's face.

"What? But he always talked about you and said you were."

Michael blushed.. Huh? Blushed? He was dead.. Weird. Anyways, he blushed, remembering he had told his mom that he was in love with Gavin more than a few times.

"Huh.." Gavin said.

Michael's mother looked at her watch. "Well, I better get everyone seated." She kissed Gavin on the cheek and gave one more squeeze to his hand before letting it go.

A minutes later, everyone was seated. Gavin was in between Millie and Geoff, who were both holding his hands.

Michael watched as prayers were spoken, and people went up for speeches. Michael laughed as his friends told stories, but the looks on their faces would change as they said "we'll miss you buddy."

There wasn't a single dry eye in the house.

Gavin was obviously in a better place after the funeral. He actually stayed in the living room and spent time with the Ramsey's. They talked about Michael, and all of their fond memories together.

"Michael's mom said that he told her I was his boyfriend" Gavin said.

"Cause you were, just neither of you had the balls to admit it to each other." Geoff smiled

"I guess you're right…" Gavin's voice trailed off.

"You're his boy, Gavin. Remember?"

"Yeah, and he's my boy." Gavin smiled back, a tear rolling down his face.

_"You'll always be my boy Gavin." _


	4. Chapter 4

Gavin slept peacefully that night. There was no screaming, only mumbles. Michael's name, of course.

It was always his name.

Even though Gavin's screams would terrify him, he knew that Gavin was always thinking of him and in its own twisted way, it was beautiful.

"Gavin, wake up!" Millie's voice rang through the sunlit room. Gavin grunted and opened his eyes to look at the girl.

"What time is it?"

"I dunno" she shrugged her shoulders. "Come on!" She tugged on the mans arm, trying to pull him up.

"Alright, alright." He dragged himself out of bed and let Millie drag him downstairs. Michael followed closely behind the two, curious as to what Millie was so excited about.

Michael looked up from his feet to see Gavin squeal and run into someone's arms. It was Dan standing in the door way.

"Hey B" Dan smiled at Gavin.

Gavin hugged him tight, but his smile turned into tears.

"Shh, It's okay Gav."

Geoff gestured his head towards Gavin's room, Dan dragging the sobbing man along with him.

"It'll be good for him." Geoff said to Griffon after the men had disappeared into Gavin's room.

Michael made his way to Gavin's room, but was blocked by the closed door. He grabbed for the handle, but his hand went right through.

_"Humph"_

The angel giggled.

_"What?"_

She remained silent as Michael struggled to get through the door. Wait a minute...

He walked through the door, feeling proud of his accomplishment. He was not, however impressed by what he saw when he entered the room.

Gavin's lips were interlocked with Dans, moaning against the older man, pulling him closer.

There was a loud smack when their lips parted and Dans mouth searched for Gavin's neck. Gavin let out a satisfied moan when he felt lips connect to his neck.

Michael could feel himself getting angrier with every passing second. What the fuck was Gavin doing?

_"Ahhh!"_ Michael cried out as a pain shot across his chest.

He fell to his knees, replaying the painful memory of when he was shot.

_Blood... Blood everywhere..._

He looked up at Gavin, who hadn't noticed Michael's cry.

_"What's going on? I thought he could hear me?"_ He thought, hoping to connect to the angel.

Another excruciating pain shot across his chest again. He clutched at his shirt, wringing it in his hands, as if he was holding on to his life.

His vision was getting blurry and dark. He was scared, and cold again, but the hot flashing pain in his chest wasn't letting up.

His vision went completely black.

Michael awoke on Gavin's floor. His chest ached, and be was groggy from passing out. Humph. Weird. He thought that dead people didn't feel pain, and definitely didn't just pass out. He rubbed his eyes and looked up to see Gavin fast asleep. He looked calm, happy even. An arm wrapped around him, causing him to smile in his sleep.

Ugh. This is disgusting. Gavin was HIS boy, not Dan's. This is the dumbest idea Geoff's ever had.

"Morning, B." Dan mumbled.

Michael had enough. He got up and stormed over to the door, throwing it open.

Wait, what?

He looked back at the open door.

"Bloody Hell!" Gavin yelled "what was that?"

"Looks like you've got a ghost" Dan chuckled.

Michael was fuming.

_"Yeah I'm a fucking ghost and I'm gonna haunt the shit out of you if you don't get your hands off of him!"_ He screamed.

Gavin giggled and turned to face Dan.

Why couldn't he hear Michael anymore?

_"Gavin!"_ He screamed.

Gavin didn't notice anything. Michael felt himself getting more and more frustrated. He paced down the hallway, spotting a fragile looking vase on a shelf. He picked it up, and threw it against the wall in Gavin's room.

"What the hell is going on over there?" Geoff yelled from the living room.

"This fucker is what happened!" Michael yelled, gesturing to Dan.

"I dunno. Looks like we've got a ghost."

"You don't think..." Geoff said jokingly.

"Possibly." Gavin chuckled.

_"Oh fuck you both." _

_"Where the fuck is that angel..."_ Michael said to himself.

Wasn't she supposed to be watching over him?

Another wave of agony rushed through his chest, causing him to cry out again.

He awoke what seemed to be the next day. Passed out on Gavin's floor, yet again. He was awake all of five minutes the day before, what the hell was going on with him? He was losing it, losing himself.

Suddenly, everything started to make sense...

"_...But be aware, child. The day doesn't last forever. The night must come eventually."_ The memory of the angels voice rang in his head.

The darkness, this was it. It was darkness taking him over.

"No!" He heard Gavin cry.

Gavin... He ran in the direction of his voice, finding him in the living room. Gavin was curled up in Dan's lap, the two of them playing a game. Michael looked at the screen to see that Gavin was losing, and that was why Gavin had screamed.

Michael took a deep breath to try and calm himself down, knowing that his anger would make him pass out again.

Despite his efforts, he could still feel himself getting angrier with every passing second.

_"Fuck this."_

He walked out of the house to clear his head. Fuck Gavin, he didn't need Gavin. He was nothing but a two timing piece of shit.

_"Do you want him to be miserable forever?"_ The angel appeared next to him.

_"Where the fuck have you been?!"_

_"Calm down, child. If you don't recall, you were unconscious for the last few days." _

Michael sighed. _"Whatever. I just didn't expect him to move on so fast."_

They kept walking in silence, save for the passing cars.

_"Are you ready to come home, child?"_ She asked.

Michael thought for a moment, before nodding his head. She held her hand out towards him, Michael's hands inches from hers before he heard a faded voice crying out for him. He dropped hand, turning towards the voice.

It was Gavin.

Gavin was running towards him, screaming his name.

"Michael!"

_"Gavin?" _

Gavin caught up to him, and held his hands. He brought one hand up to Michael's face, cupping it softly, like the first day they kissed. He planted his lips on Michael's cheek briefly before looking him in the eye and whispering,

**"Michael, wake up." **


	5. Chapter 5

_"Wake up Michael."_

"Wha- what? Gavin what are you talking about?"

"Wake up, Michael! Wake up!"

Michael's vision went black, and all he could hear was a ringing. _God dammit, not this shit again. _

_"You're going home, sweetheart."_ The angels voice echoed inside his head.

_No, no, no... I don't want to die. _

The world around him was turning black, but it was different this time. He wasn't turning cold like the last time he passed out, it was warm, comforting.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck. I don't want to die. I'm not ready to die. _

"Michael!"

_G-Gavin? Gavin! No no no, I don't want to die. _

_Gavin!_

Michael came to, awoken by the sunlight shining through his eyelids and the pain in his chest yet again.

"Not again.." He mumbled.

"Michael?" Gavin's voice croaked.

Michael struggled to open his eyes, but was greeted with Gavin's green, tear streaked ones.

"Gav-" Michael tried saying but was cut off by the pain in his throat.

"Shh, it's okay love. Don't speak." He stroked Michael's curls away from his sweaty forehead. "Do you remember what happened?"

Michael shook his head no.

"You were shot, Michael. They didn't think you'd make it after you slipped into a coma..."

"How long?" Michael mouthed the words.

"You were out for... 3 weeks. They almost gave up on you, but I wouldn't let them."

The realization hit Michael; It was all a dream. The funeral, Gavin's restless nights, the tears, the pain, the blackouts. It was all a dream.

"He's awake?" Rays voice rang from the doorway

Michael smiled at his friend, not realizing how much he had missed him.

"Guys, he's awake!" Ray called outside.

Michael was shocked by the amount of people that came through the door. It was practically everyone at the office, rooting for him to wake up.

Michael choked back tears, inevitably losing the fight. He was greeted with smiles and hugs from everyone. They were careful not to hug him too tight or mess with the millions of wires he was hooked up to.

A nurse came in several moments later and made everyone leave except Gavin, who refused to leave.

"Welcome back, Mr. Jones." She said with a smile. Michael struggled to return the smile, weakened by the earlier commotion. She poked and prodded him all over, Michael wincing as she got close to his chest. "A little sensitivity is normal." She mumbled as she continued her check up on him.

"Alright, well everything seems to be good but we're going to have to have to keep you for just awhile longer." She smiled and exited the room.

She issued a warning to the guests in the waiting room, letting them know to leave Michael to rest.

After a lot of water and some medication, Michael was able to speak. Gavin stayed by his side, refusing to leave. The nurse allowed him to stay, despite hospital policy.

"Do you remember anything?" He asked Michael

"Vividly." He cringed at the awakening memory.

"What did he look like?"

Michael shook his head, ending the conversation.

"Alright, well now that you're awake, the police are going to want to talk to you."

He shuddered with the thought of having to relive his memories.

"I know, love" Gavin stroked his hair, soothing him. "It's okay. I'm here."

Michael found sleep difficult that night. Every time he closed his eyes he saw the hooded men. He's chest ached, and his head felt like it would split in two.

"What's the matter, love?"

He shook his head, not wanting to bother Gavin with his terrors. Gavin stroked his hair, humming a familiar tone.

"I love you" Michael whispered

"What was that?"

"I love you"

"I love you too, Michael. You're my boy." Tears started to fall from his eyes and Michael raised a hand to wipe them away. Gavin smiled, and held Michael's hand.

"Gav..."

"Yes, love?"

"Can you?" He gestured to the empty area of his bed.

Gavin shook his head, not wanting to disturb Michaels healing.

"Please?"

Gavin sighed in defeat and slowly crawled into the bed, putting an arm around Michael. He rested his head on Gavin's shoulder, getting as comfortable as possible without disturbing any wires.

Gavin lowered his head to Michael's curls, kissing the top of his head. Michael sighed and closed his eyes, finally able to sleep peacefully.

Michael awoke to a vividly bright light. He strained against the intruding light, letting his eyes adjust before opening them all the way. He looked around the room, taking note of the fact he was no longer hooked up to a machine, nor did his chest hurt.

"Wha- what are you doing here?" He asked the angel, who was sitting in the hospital chair. "Please, please don't tell me that was all a dream."

_"No, sweet child. It was not a dream. This however, is."_

"What are you talking about?"

She stood up, walking over to Michael to take his hands in her own.

_"Come with me, I'll show you what you missed." _

Michael cocked his head in confusion, but stood up with the angel. He blinked and when he opened his eyes, was shocked by the scene in front of him.

"Gavin?"

_"He can't hear you, this is only a memory."_

"I should have walked him home, I should have gone with him, I should have..." Gavin burst into tears, Geoff by his side for comfort.

Gavin was hunched over in the hospital waiting room chair.

"There's nothing you could have done, Gavin."

The scene faded into another and they were back in Michael's hospital room, only this time he was looking at his broken self. Gavin had Michael's hands in his, and he was muttering inaudible words. He could only pick up the faint whispers of his own name in Gavin's hushed tone.

Gavin looked up at sleeping Michael, who was hooked up to tubes and machines. He stroked the American's face, continuing his whispers.

"Michael please wake up. Please." He sobbed.

It started to click for Michael. "it wasn't all a dream, was it?" He asked the angel.

She smiled and nodded her head. _"You learn quick."_

"So you're not real, this is all a dream."

_"No, I'm quite real."_ She chuckled, _"Along with everything else you're seeing."_

"So why the fuck didn't you tell me I wasn't actually dead?!" Michael felt himself getting hot with rage.

_"I couldn't." _

They were transported to another time, Michael could only tell because Gavin had changed his clothes. If not for the change, he wouldn't have been able to tell the difference. Gavin was hunched over in his chair, his hands holding Michael's.

"Hey, buddy." Geoff's voice said from the doorway. "Why don't you go out for lunch with Millie and Griffon?"

"What if something happens while I'm gone? I can't leave him, Geoff. It's all my fault this happened."

Geoff tugged at Gavin's arm, loosening his grip on Michael's hand.

"You need to get out of this room for awhile. Michael will be fine. I promise." Gavin looked up at Geoff, the look in his eyes almost unbearable to watch.

"I'll stay to watch him, okay?"

Gavin gave the older man a half smile, leaving the room with Millie who Michael hadn't even noticed was waiting by the door.

Griffon watched Gavin being dragged down the hall, Millie eager to show her something.

"It'll be good for him." Geoff said to his wife

"I hope you're right."

"It'll be better than him being in this room, like he has been for the last couple weeks."

Griffon sighed, looking at Michael. "I hope he wakes up soon. I miss him."

Geoff put a comforting arm around her. "He will. He has to."

After they left, Geoff sat in the chair Gavin had previously been stationed at.

"Hey buddy." He looked at Michaels immobile body, struggling to hold back tears. "I-We miss you. You gotta wake up, okay? You have to wake up..." A tear rolled down his faces he reached a hand out for Michael's.

There was a bright flash and Michael found himself in his hospital room, looking at him and Gavin sleeping peacefully.

He turned to look at the angel, who was smiling at him.

"So Gavin has been here the whole time?"

Her smile widened, letting him know that the answer was yes.

"And everything I thought was happening.. All the conversations were in my head?"

She nodded.

"Well, fuck."

She reached for his hands yet again, the smile on her face increasing.

_"Take care, young Michael." _

"Thanks. Uh, you too."

Another flash of light and Michael was back in his body, next to Gavin; right where he needed to be.


End file.
